Blaze's Regret
I've been known to have a undying love of MMO's. Why not? They're usually really good too, with..some exceptions. As a kid I started playing a game called "Wizard101". On the account I was using, I had a character named Blaze Fireshade, level 75 Pyromancer. 2 worlds ago or so, one of my best friends on the game had quit, so had a lot of other friends of mine. I could tell I was getting a bit old for it by now. But I always wanted to keep playing, constantly, day after day. I tried not to consider myself "obsessed". Today I logged onto my account, loaded the pyromancer, it seems I had left off in the middle of the first world, probably there for some PVP and such. By instinct, the first thing I did was click the show friends button, 3 of my friends were online, I could tell a lot more people had quit since I was on last. I checked my gear, still the same, level 60+ gear, from a instance level, which as far as I could remember, took at least 4 hours and was not worth it whatsoever. I let out a breath, in relief that everything was fine after the time I'd been gone. I had very few quests left, only about 6. I figured I should go to the world I'm working on and complete some side quests. The loading screen took somewhere from 5 minutes to 10 minutes, I leaned back in my chair, spinning around as I waited. After finally finishing, I was in the world, I checked my friends again, remember that "best friend" I mentioned? She was online, after at least 2 years. It was awkward greeting her, considering its been such a long period of time. She messaged back: "You let me go.". I narrowed my eyebrows, close my eyes and pinched myself, I wasn't dreaming. I typed back: "Uh..Saffron? Are you feeling alright?". She replied, printing: "Why?". I felt a sudden chill, I looked around me, feeling as there were someone sneaking up on me. I answered her: "Umm...Saffron? Is there something wrong?" "You..let me go." she said. I ignored this, and continued on my way. I kept looking at the chat frantically, I wasnt sure if she was trying to mess with me or not, this let me remain confused. Now thinking about this, I've been having a lot of experiences with online games recently, I looked up solutions to my bug issues, from previous events. I asked them by email, they were clueless. I looked back at the chat. "You did this to yourself, Blaze." at that second, I was disconnected, and Wizard101 closed, with the occasional error window, printing: "error/wizardgraphicalclient/unknowncrashcause". I shut off my computer, wiping the sweat from my forehead, the bizarre happening had grown even more serious. The bug was fixed, turns out someone got into her account. Mind this, it was still eerie as is. I stopped playing Wizard101 for a couple months after that mishap. *Second creepypasta, taking advice from others.* (I think this was pretty good for my second one, what do you guys think? Post it in the comments!" Category:Creepypasta Category:Computer/Internet Category:Video Games